Realization
by Sano
Summary: A conversation in the park leads to a drastic change between Kurama and Hiei. Shounen ai


Realization

By: Sano

Disclaimer: YYH doesn't belong to me; these bishie's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonen jump and everyone who helped make YYH.

Note: One word. Shounen-ai. I just love writing!! I love Kurama and Hiei, and since a virus got in and ruined everything, might as well use my energy in writing. Eien ni Kurama and Hiei!!

*^^*

I don't need anything,

As long as you're here with me.

But if you leave me,

My soul will shatter,

And never be free from your grasp

Forever. 

~Unknown

Kurama sighed deeply as he closed the book of poems he was reading and laid it on the desk. He gazed out the window, his emerald orbs following the staring at the tree outside his window, its branches swaying against the wind. Wind, flying shadow…Hiei. 

He sighed. His thoughts were always returning to Hiei lately. He didn't know why, but it kinda' bothered him. And he'd been a little conscious of his looks every time Hiei was around too.

He shook his head. He just needed to unwind a little. His mouth curved up in a smile, a plan coming to his mind. He put on his coat and walked out of the house.  

Seeing that there was no one around this windy day, the fox ran towards the park. His scarlet tresses whipping around his face as he ran. He reached the park and stopped running. He didn't know why, but he felt…happy. Bubbling up in his chest.

Kurama spun around in circles; he was filling a little giddy. He let his coat fall down on the grass and he followed suit a moment later. 

The kitsune stretched out his arms in front of him, his long graceful fingers protecting his eyes from the sunlight. He sighed happily; he didn't know what was happening, he just felt that he needed to do this, like it was meant to be.

"Hn. I didn't know you could act like one of those stupid ningen girls that always chase you." A deep voice cut into Kurama's voice.

Kurama chuckled, even though inside, his heart was thumping like crazy. He was so distracted that he didn't even feel Hiei's ki. "I didn't know either." He replied. The koorime jumped down from the tree he was standing on and walked towards the fox.

Kurama sat up on his elbows as Hiei stopped a few feet away. Kurama smiled warmly at Hiei and the youkai replied with a 'Hn'.

After a moment of silence, the koorime approached his side and dropped down on the grass. "So, what brings you here, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing."

"I thought you were training in the Makai with Mukuro?" One black eyebrow shot up. Did he just detect a note of jealousy in the fox's voice?

"She gave me some time off."

"Oh."

Silence stretched between them, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Hiei sneaked a peek at Kurama. The fox was staring up at the sky, a small smile on his lips. Hiei stared hungrily at those lips. He wanted to kiss the fox so badly that…what the hell was he thinking about? He never thought of the kitsune this way before. He forced himself to look away and stare up at the sky.

Kurama couldn't help but feel happy that Hiei was here with him. He couldn't decipher this feeling in his chest whenever Hiei was around. It was the feeling of…happiness. Like, everything was much more clearer, more beautiful. He never felt this way about anyone before and he feared that it might be…love.

"Kurama"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Face me."

"Doushite?"

"Just do it."

Kurama turned to face Hiei and found himself staring at a pair of crimson orbs, burning with passion and…longing? His eyebrows knit in confusion. "What is it, Hi-" His question was cut off as Hiei pressed his lips upon his.

Kurama had an instinct to push Hiei away but he didn't. He wanted-no-he needed this. Something burning inside of him spread throughout his body, making his whole body warm. Hiei's lips moved eagerly against his and it made his body grow taut. Hiei's hand knotted in his hair and the other circled his waist.

_Shimmata…what am I doing? _Hiei didn't know why, but his body just moved in its own accord and kissed the fox. Kurama would surely be mad at him but the youko was responding to his kiss. Everything felt hazy, like a dream, and it felt so right. So meant to be. 

Kurama's arms circled Hiei's neck and forced their bodies closer, their hearts beating to the same rhythm, as one. Hiei was scared, what if Kurama gets mad? But if Kurama were mad at him, would he be responding to his kiss?

Realization dawned on Kurama. He…loved Hiei. With all his heart, he never wanted this kiss to end. He wanted to be with this demon for the rest of his life.

Both parted when they needed air, and stared at each other, shock and happiness filling them at the same time. "Hiei…" Kurama whispered at the same time Hiei whispered. "Kurama…"

"Hiei…why?"

Hiei broke away from the embrace and stared at the grass at his feet. "I…don't know…I just had the feeling…that…I wanted to…kiss…you. Gomen. I'll understand if you're mad at me. I can ju-" Kurama clamped a hand over Hiei's mouth.

"Hiei, you're babbling." He chuckled. He cupped Hiei's cheek with one hand and forced the youkai to look into his eyes. Hiei's crimson eyes were unreadable, and conveyed no emotion. 

"I've unconsciously…wanted you for a long time, Hiei. I never knew. This is the first time I ever felt this way about anyone." Kurama spoke with courage.

"So…your not mad?"

"No."

Hiei tried to break away from Kurama, but the fox enveloped him in his arms. The kitsune nuzzled Hiei's spiky hair and breathed in their pine scent. "Arigato for opening my eyes…Itooshi…" Relief and happiness filled the fire demon at the same time and he buried himself further into the embrace.

_Ai shitteru…_

*^^*

I never knew I could write like this. What do you guys think? This idea came to me after reading Yaoke's fic 'Sometimes when we touch'. If you haven't read it, you should. It's a must for Kurama/Hiei fans!! And the poem at the start, I wrote that. It's my first attempt at poetry. Does it sound okay? I just can't write 'With you' and 'Forgotten' right now. But I will if I have the time.

Please review!!


End file.
